


и башни падут

by Asvang



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy is the goddess, Angst, Gen, Many pointless cultural allusions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: идущими дальним путём нарекали их; живыми на тропе мертвецов.
Kudos: 1





	и башни падут

золотые века иссякают песком сквозь пальцы; века серебряные прощальной монетой кладут на язык. остаётся лишь бронза, неистребимым каркасом впаянная в кости, ибо хрупкая плоть изнашивается, а дорогой смерти овладевают лишь покой променявшие на вечность. чьё тело – и щит, и меч, паутина шрамов, полотно угасших воспоминаний, неутолимой боли; в чьей крови безымянное, бездуховное божество – выплавленное в меди, возводимое на костёр, обречённое на морскую пучину.

идущими дальним путём нарекали их; живыми на тропе мертвецов; неприкаянными, вырвавшимися из царства Эрешкигаль. плечи и спины их умасливали эфиром, окуривали дубовые палаты, возводимые во славу их мудрости, приносили жертвы – трепещущие, льнущие, молящие об остроте кинжала. на вершине зиккурата старшая из братьев бросала вызов звёздам, и те отступали пред алчностью священного лабриса, пред яростью, что кипела штормом, разбивающим греческие корабли.

пыль взвивалась под чеканным шагом легионов Рима; плетёный человек тянулся к слепящему диску Беленуса; друиды вспарывали вены, окропляя алтари. варвары разоряли сиятельные дворцы – хохоча, торжествуя, выплясывая на остове пленённой империи; библиотека захлёбывалась агонией, пламенем, лихорадочной проповедью, исступлённым воем, истинной верой – и истерзанные свитки рассыпались в труху. пепел знаний, надежды, свободы парабаланы втаптывали в отхожие ямы – там, где гнили грешники, поражённые чумой.

она – _они,_ – видели. она – _они,_ – слились со звоном клинков, с криками, хрипами, стонами, отчаянием: воинов, подхваченных валькириями; девушек с подсечёнными коленями, барахтающихся в алой траве; младенцев, насаженных на пики, что флаги триумфа, клейма унижения. раскалённая сталь, прелая почва, металлический привкус на языке –   
были ли они одержимы? были ли они прокляты? заслуживали ли они спасения, или награды, или наказания?

затем – порох, огонь, сажа. завеса дыма, вытравливающая лёгкие, рокот драконов из невесомых пластин: встречали ли они драконов – они не помнили; не иначе, отблеск легенд, где они совершали подвиги – а может, и нет. гибель в стеклянных колбах, туман, наполняющий нутро, распускающийся ядом – белым, жадным, неукротимым.

да, идущие дальним путём: сквозь мутные бездонные реки, и мосты из скелетов тех, кого пронзали, резали, секли, расстреливали, – и арки, и колонны, и пещеры, сравнявшиеся с землёй, истаявшие, словно время смело потоком, соткало иллюзию, обмануло, оскалилось: _думали, вы бессмертны? думали, вы здесь и сейчас? вы нигде, вы ничто, вы сон тысяч поколений потерянных, беспомощных, неисправимых, непростительных._

спустя сотню лет пальцы уже не пальцы, а когти, мерцающие ни то алмазами, ни то прахом, замешанным на эле, или пряном вине, или турецких сладостях. спустя сотню лет не чувствуешь упругость курка, а меч – продолжение руки, гибкое, змеящееся: не твоё, но – ты. извивающееся в сердце, окаменевшем, и всё же рыдающем – горько: так плачут свергнутые кумиры, благословлённые королевы.

никому не ведомо, эти ли слёзы даруют мир – на их ли зов является проводник в чёрной лодке, они ли обрушивают кладбищенские мосты в тишину стиксовых вод.

для старшей из братьев смерть стелется ароматом скифских просторов, парижских улиц, арабских рынков. подступает медленно, нежными волнами венецианских каналов, сулящих никем не обещанную безмятежность: города цветут – и тонут; и никто не скорбит о них.

– помни, – улыбается она младшей сестре: – самые высокие башни падают. нужно только дождаться – урагана, цунами, землетрясения. и башен не станет.

ты увидишь.


End file.
